Harry's Holiday Romance
by midnite star watcher
Summary: A holiday with Hermione leads to more then Harry expected! Plz R&R its my first FF! Now Finished ratin just in case!
1. The Ride To Hermione's

It was ten minutes past noon, Harry, who was sitting on the stairs with his trunk by his feet and Hedwig by his side, looked at his watch for the tenth time in the past two minutes.

"Where are they?" Sighed Harry, who was now getting up to look out of the window.

As he sat back down next to Hedwig there was a screech of car brakes just outside of 4 Private Drive, Harry shot up like a bullet to answer the door. As the door opened he became face to face with most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen.

After a couple of minutes:

"Hermione, dear is this the right house?" Mr Granger called from his silver Volvo S40.

This seemed to pull Harry out of his trance as he teared his eyes away from Hermione. Harry couldnt believe his ears, this was Hermione! She had grown up alot over the summer, her hair was straight with blonde highlights here and there, which was draping over her bare shoulders. She wore a tight light blue strapped top with came just above her belly with 'cute' written on, tight three quarter length jeans and backless sandals. She had curved out in all the right places Harry noticed before he turned back into the house to get his trunk.

Hermione also had seemed to be in a trance as her cheeks redden and she looked away very quickly.

"Yes dad this is the right place." she called to her father who was now making his way down the driveway towards the door.

He helped Harry with his trunk, putting it in the back where Hermione was now sitting still with flushed cheeks.

"You alrite dear?" Mr Granger asked in a concerned voice. "You look a little flushed, i hope your not coming down with anything."

"I hope so too, it would ruin my holiday!" Harry joked as he sat next to Hermione in the back.

She swated his arm playful as  Mr Granger started up the car and drove off away from Private Drive.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione who was staring out of the window with a huge grinned on her face.

Hermione jumped as she was awoke from her daydream by Harry tapping her on her arm.

"Wha...What? Sorry." Hermione stutterd.

"Where's Ron?" Harry said with a soft laugh.

"Oh...He owled me this morning saying his parents decided last minute that they were going to go to Romania to visit his brother Charlie for the last two weeks."

"Good for him, i hope he has fun!"

"Yeah. Thier family deserves a holiday."

Silence fell up on the two of them again. Harry grinned as he looked over at Hermione who was grinning wildly in a daydream again, she had her eyes closed and her head was leaning against the window.

Hermione was thinking back to when she saw Harry at the front door back on Private Drive, she could picture how he looked, how his messy hair would cover his forehead making his emerald green eyes look even more deep and soulful, she could get lost in his eyes she thought to herself. Also the way his white T-shirt was pulled tight over his broad chest and muscular arms. She had to fight a strong erg (sp) not to run her fingers over his cheast. She laughed lightly as she remembered how she must of looked with her hand reaching forward then suddenly stopping and as quickly as she could pulling it back her side. As her thoughts started to move on to how nice he looked in his tight dark blue jeans and his white running trainers she was snapped back to reality by someones hand on her shoulder and a voice whispering softly in her ear.

"Hermione...Hermione, we're here."

She blushed a deep red as she spun her head round to see that it was Harry was whispering to her.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked in a soft laugh.

Hermione blushed even deeper (if that was possible!) as she remember what she was thinking about.

"Oh...nothing really." Hermione replied as she got out of the car.


	2. What They Both Want But They Don't Reali...

As Harry was lead up the drive, through the house and into Hermione's room he couldn't stop thinking of how sexy Hermione looked. As he stepped into Hermione's room all he could think of was grabbing Hermione round the waist and kissing her passionately. He wanted to feel her lips pressed against his, the softness of her skin beneath his hands. He wanted to…

"Harry, Harry? Are you alright?" Came Hermione's soft voice.

"wha…oh yes, fine." Harry managed to stutter out.

"Oh ok, erm, shall I show you where you will sleeping?" Hermione asked.

Please say in here with you. Harry thought to himself. 

"Yeah, ok." Harry said wondering why he thought about wanting to sleep in the same room as Hermione.

"Come on its this way." She said grabbing his wrist.

Harry allowed himself to be dragged by Hermione into the room next door. God he loved the feel of her soft hand wrapped around his wrist. He had the erg to hug but stopped himself before he did. Stop it! Stop it! Stop these thoughts its Hermione for gods sake!  Harry mentally shock himself.

As Hermione let go of Harry's wrist he felt a sharp pang of loneliness. 

"I'll just leave you to unpack. The closet is over there and your bathroom is through this door." Hermione said pointing to a sky blue door at the other end of the room.

"Ok." Harry said.

Hermione headed towards the door when…

"Erm…Hermione." Harry said a little to quiet.

"Yea Harry?"

"Erm…thanx!" Harry said a little shyly, he thought he sounded so stupid.

"For what?" Hermione asked a bit surprised.

"For letting me stay over the rest of the summer." Now Harry felt really stupid, he wanted Voldermort to come and kill him now!

His mind quickly changed though when Hermione's arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. Harry gladly returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could stay like this forever, Harry thought.

Hermione broke the hug and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. He looked back, mesmerized at how beautiful her chocolate brown one were. 

Hermione felt lost in his eyes like there was only her and Harry in the world no1 else matter. No matter how hard she tried Hermione couldn't look away, not that she didn't want too, she just felt herself going red in the cheeks.

Harry felt himself pulling Hermione closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. Hermione's breathe caught in her throat as she realise how close she was to Harry, she could feel his breathe against her lips. She felt a shudder go through her, when is he going to kiss me? Hermione thought.

As their lips were about to meet…


	3. SURPRISE!

"WE WON! WE WON! HERMIONE, HARRY COME SEE!" screamed Mrs Granger from downstairs.

Reluctantly Harry pulled away from Hermione as he followed her down the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs Granger came running towards Hermione with her arms wide open. She pulled Hermione and Harry into a bone crushing hug, while still screaming "we won! We won!"

"We…won…what…mom?" Hermione managed to say between deep breathes.

Mrs Granger pulled back letting Harry and Hermione breathe. "we won a holiday to Florida."

"what!" Hermione said very surprised.

"Do you remember when myself and your mother entered a competition a while ago for a holiday?" MrGranger said in an extremely calm voice.

"No!" Hermione still seemed confused.

"Well we did, and we won a 2week all expenses paid holiday to Florida." Mr Granger continued.

"Cool!" Hermione squealed as she her mom hugged her tightly again.

Hermione spotted Harry sanding to the side looking questioning and sad.

"Mother what about Harry?" Hermione said walking to Harry's side.

"If Harry can't go then I won't go." She continued.

"Well we have 4 tickets and there's only 4 Grangers so…" Mr Granger said with a smile curling to his lips as he saw his daughters smiling expression.

"That is of course if Harry wants to come?" Mr Granger asked.

"Are you kidding me I'd love to come!" Harry said smiling broadly as Hermione hugged him again.

Mr Granger cleared his throat "come on you need to pack we're leaving tonight." He said while pulling Hermione away from Harry and giving him a warning look.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up the stairs, Harry loved holding her hand he could just hold it forever and still want to hold her more. 

As Hermione let go of Harry's hand and ran off into her room, Harry, who was in fantasy land, fell flat on his face with a THUD! Ow! Harry thought as he walked off to his room rubbing his nose.

Harry didn't need to pack as he already had his things in his trunk, so he just repacked the few things that he had unpacked, then dragged his trunk downstairs and left it by the front door ready for Mr Granger to collect and put in the car.

A/N sory its short! Plz R&R I wanna know what you think so far!


	4. Will It Ever Happen?

As Harry made his way back up the stairs to his room he heard very loud music and singing, so as curiosity got the best of him he followed the sound of the music to Hermione's room. The door wasn't shut properly, so as Harry peaked inside he saw Hermione dancing and singing along to Nelly and Justin Timberlake 'Work it!'

He laughed at the sight and was about to turn and walk back to his room when he felt suddenly very flirtatious. He open the door wide and leaned up against the door frame and just stood there watching as Hermione danced around the room, every so often placing tops and shorts into her suitcase. 

As the song came to an end Hermione gathered a few more tops and some sandals and placed them in her suitcase, she zipped it up and turned to see Harry still standing against the door with a huge grin on his face.

 "Very nice dance moves you'll have to teach me them one of the days." Harry grinned.

"Ermm..." Hermione said blushing.

Harry slowly started to walk over to Hermione; he just wanted to kiss her. 

Hermione just stared deep into Harry's eyes, oh how I could just kiss him right now. Hermione thought. 

Harry continued to walk towards Hermione, still staring deep into her eyes, he loved her eyes, how loving they looked, Harry thought.

When Harry finally came up to Hermione, which seemed to take forever, he softy placed his hand on her cheek. God she has so soft skin, Harry thought as he slowly traced her jaw line. 

Hermione shivered at the touch of Harry's hand against her face, she closed her eyes wanting to keep this feeling forever.

Harry brought his other hand to cup her other cheek, then sensing that Hermione wanted to take it further he leaned in yet again. Hermione placed her arms around Harry's neck so she could pull him closer to her, she opened her eyes again, wanting to see the passion that had made its way into Harry's eyes. Their lips were almost touching…

A/N Muhahahahahha cliffy!

Plz R&R MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sory got a bit carried away!


	5. Car Ride And Embarrassing Parents!

"Hermione dear it's time to go bring your suitcase down." Called Mr Granger from the front door.

Harry sighed, oh how wanted to kiss her he wanted to feel her lips on his. But sadly he couldn't, well not right now but maybe soon, Harry smiled at the thought.

Hermione went over to her bed and picked up her suitcase, god how much did I pack! Hermione thought as she dropped the suitcase and it fell with a THUD to the fall.

This brought Harry out of his day dream of kissing Hermione, and he went over and picked up her suitcase with a smile and dragged it downstairs to give to Mr Granger who packed it in the car.

Harry followed Hermione into the car, once Mr and Mrs Granger were in the car they were off to Heathrow airport.

As Hermione leaned up against the window she felt her eye lids closing so she quickly blinked them open again, don't fall to sleep! Don't fall to sleep! Hermione thought. 

"Hermione are you alright?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Yeah, yeah…just fine." Hermione said in between yawns. 

"Why don't you get some rest, we've still got about 4 hours left." Harry said pulling Hermione towards him.

They had been on the road for over 2 hours already.

Hermione sleepy placed herself comfortably on Harry's chest and fell to sleep after only a few minutes. 

Harry looked down at the angle sleeping on his chest and sighed, she looked so peaceful. A piece of hair fell over Hermione's face, Harry gently tucked it back behind her ear and softy kissed her on her forehead. God she's beautiful, Harry thought then fell into a dreamless sleep with a smile on his face.

About 4 hours later they arrived at Heathrow airport, Mrs Granger had just woke up and realised that they were there so she called  to Harry and Hermione and told  them to wake up, but when she didn't get an answer she turned round to see the most cutest sight she had ever seen. There lay Harry sound asleep with his arm around Hermione's waist, Hermione was laying across Harry's chest with on hand on his shoulder, holding on to each other like they never wanted to let go.

Mrs Granger didn't want to wake them, but sadly she had to, so she gentle shook her daughters shoulder. "Hermione, Hermione dear its time to wake up, we're here, dear wake up." 

Slowly Hermione's eye lids fluttered open; she gave a silent yawn and looked to her mother who was smiling madly.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked in a sleepy voice. 

"At what you two look like." Mrs Granger whispered so Mr Granger wouldn't hear. He was unpacking the car.

"Huh? What we look li…" Hermione started then realised what her mom meant, she was lying on Harry and he had his arm around her. Hermione blushed a deep pink and stared to sit up so she could wake Harry up. At her movements Harry woke up still with a smile on his face. 

"hi." Harry said smiling even wider when he saw that Hermione had slept in his arms and it wasn't just a dream. 

"hi." Hermione said a little shyly, as her mother was still watching them. 

Harry was about to question why Hermione was pink, when he saw her mother smiling at them.

Harry's smile faded and he also turned a slight shade of pink.

"You three hurry up or we'll miss the plane!" Mr Granger yelled from outside the car. 

"Coming dear." Mrs Granger called as she made her way out of the car and towards Mr Granger. 

Harry and Hermione followed suit both still a bit pink and very embarrassed.

A/N Aren't parents embarrassing? Well Mine are! L

Plz R&R 


	6. On The Plane

After about 2 hours of checking passports and all the things you do before boarding a plane, they made their way to their seats. 

"Honey does this look right to you?" Mrs Granger asked her husband, while showing her the tickets.

"What's wrong mother?" Hermione asked seeing the worried expression on her mothers face.

"Nothing its just it looks like we all wont be seated together." Mrs Granger told her daughter while looking very disappointed.

"oh." Hermione said, is that all, she also thought. 

"This means that you two will have to sit together on row A while your father and I will be sitting in row I. is that ok with you two?" Mrs Granger asked handing the tickets to Hermione. Was that a twinkle in her eye, Hermione thought, no it can't be, can it? Hermione just shrugged and made her way to her seat.

She handed her bags to Harry who placed them in the over head compartment, then sat down smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked smiling at how much Harry was grinning. 

"Because I've never been on holiday before." Harry said getting slightly embarrassed at how stupid that sounded.

Hermione smiled at how pink Harry was going.

"It's ok Harry I understand, I'm surprised you were even allowed out of the house with the way the Dursleys treated you." Hermione said in a gentle voice knowing how bad Harry was treated.

"yeah I guess" Harry said lost in his own thoughts of how the Dursleys would make him make the breakfast every morning or how Dudley would always nick his food as he went to get the post. 

Stop thinking about that now, your going on holiday with Hermione you should be happy. Harry mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and focused his mind on Hermione. 

When Harry looked back up at Hermione her gaze had softened and she had a don't-worry-look pasted across her face. Hermione gently pulled Harry into a lovingly hug. Harry sighed against Hermione's hair, God I loved her hugs they are so meaningful, Harry thought. 

"Ladies and gentleman, children of all ages I'd like to welcome you all to this Virgin flight we will be setting off in just a few minutes and will be travelling for approximately 10hours. I thank you all for choosing this airline and hope you all have a good flight thank you." Came the captain's voice over the com.

As Hermione pulled away from Harry, a stewardess came over and politely asked them to put their seat belts on, they did so. After a few moments of awkward silence Harry broke it." Hermione would you mind if could sit by the window?" its just I've nev…"

"Of course you can." Hermione interrupted, starting to stand up.

"Oh thanx!" Harry said giving Hermione his smile that he saved only for her. Hermione felt her knees go weak and she began to fall, but Harry grabbed her before she could land flat on her face.

"Thanx Harry." Hermione said a little embarrassed.

"No problem." Harry said as he helped Hermione to her set, she still felt a bit weak in the knees.

A/N Plz R&R! 


	7. The Dream

**A/N: YAY! I got some reviews! **

**Sorry about my spelling n grammar! 'angle' is meant to be 'angel' in chap 5 N 'Erge' is meant to be 'urge' in chapter 1 sorry! Thank you Malfoychic for pointing that out!**

**Any way on with the story! I hope you like it! I was thinking about it at skool! **

Harry smiled as he saw the smile spread across his lovers face as she stepped on to the soft, warm sand.

"Harry where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see in a moment my love."

"But…"

"Just a bit further…"

Harry couldn't help but grin when he saw his lover pout.

"Here we are, you may open your eyes now."

"Ohhh Harry its so. So beautiful!" she squealed before jumping into Harry's arms and hugging him tightly.

"I knew you'd liked it. But I have to say that this..." Harry turned and looked across the white sandy beach that followed from the clear blue waters of the sea, which was then followed by a breathe taking light pink sun set with just a hint of orange and red. "…This has nothing on how magnificent you look, Hermione I, I love you."

Tears started to swell up in Hermione's eyes as she tried to say I love you too, but all that came out was a light squeak. So instead she once again hugged Harry tight, which was then followed by a soft yet very passionate kiss which ended up with Hermione laying on her back with Harry on top slowly planting soft butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Harry" Hermione moaned as his hand slowly wandered up the side of leg, then making its way up past her waist and stopping to give her breast a light tender squeeze, before cupping her chin again. All the while not breaking their kiss.

 "Harry…" Hermione said while they broke their kiss to breathe "I love…Harry"

"Harry."

"HARRY!"

"Uh…wha...Hermione?" Harry asked very embarrassed as he saw that the person was who was shaking him was the person he had just had a very erotic dream about.

"Wake up sleepily head, its time to go, we're in Florida." Hermione said while laughing lightly at how cute Harry looked half asleep.

_I could wake up to that face every morning. _Hermione thought, and then lightly laughed again at how stupid her thought sounded. 

She smiled at Harry before grabbing his hand and dragging him off the plane.__

"There you two are."  Mr Granger said sounding very disappointed that him and Mrs Granger, who was standing to his side smiling down at the pair, who were still holding hands, had been waiting 15 minutes for them to come off the plane.

"Sorry dad, I had to wake Harry up, he was in a deep sleep." Hermione said blushing as she realised that she was still holding Harry's hand and dropped it immediately. Harry also blushed at this. 

**A/N: I hope you like! Plz review I need some ideas for what they are gonna do on their holiday b/coz I've gone blank!** L

**Malfoychic  - I no I cant spell N I would  of used spell check but I was at my nans house when I wrote my first 6 chapters n her P.C is very old n she don't have spell check so I was stuck tuck with just me n my crap spelling! **L

**Wicked-women – thanx a lot! **J****

**Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic – im glad! **J

**Thanx for the reviews! **J****


	8. Conscience answers back

**A/N: Hey I'm so so so so sorry about not writing in ages but I had a lot, and when I say a lot I mean loads, of school work to do. **L** (Dam bloody teachers!!!)  So sorry! **

**But anyways I hope you enjoy the 8th chapter! Im sorry its short but I still have a lot of work still to do! **L** (The teachers are going to pay!!!) **

**I hope you enjoy! And please keep R&R! I need to know what you think of it!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

After getting their luggage, they headed out the airport to where their hire car awaited them. Mr Granger loaded their luggage into the back of the car and then headed off towards their apartment. 

Once arriving and checking in, they found their apartment which was a very big, looked very expensive, two-storey house. 

"Mom, where will I be sleeping?" Hermione asked after her mother and father had found there's.

"Through here darling." Mrs Granger said pointing towards the left door at the end of the hall. 

"And Harry you will be sleeping in the room next to Hermione's." Mrs Granger said continued, pointing to the door on the right. 

"Ok. Thanx mom." Hermione said picking up her bags and carrying them to her room where she chucked them on the bed, causing them to roll off again, with a very loud THUD!

"Are you Ok?" Harry asked with a worried look upon his face.

"Yes! Just fine. Thanx anyway." Hermione smiled widely at Harry's concern. This caused Harry to smile back and blush deeply. He quickly gave one last smile and departed the room back towards his own. 

_Oh god! Could he be any cuter? Na! _Hermione laughed at her thoughts. _He couldn't be any more perfect! Unless of course if he was mine! All mine!  No one else's! Why can't I just ask him how he feels about me? Because I'm a coward that's why! Her conscience answered for her. _I am not a coward! _She argued back. _Yes you are! You won't tell him how you feel! Or even kiss him when he moved in for a kiss! Hey! He didn't try to kiss me! Did he? Yes he did don't you remember back in your room! Or in his room? _Hermione thought for a moment about what her conscience said. __Yes he did try to kiss me! Didn't he? Yes he did! Hermione squealed loudly._

"What's wrong?" Hermione's dad came running in her room with a shoe in his hand.

"Nothing dad. Why?" Hermione asked her father very worried at why he held his shoe, as If he was about to hit someone.

"You screamed." Her father told her, slowly dropping his arm to his waist.

"Oh! I...I...Was...I was just so happy that…We…erm...Won...Yes…I was just so happy that we won this holiday!" Hermione said, proud that she thought of an excuse so quickly and convincingly.

"Oh. Ok then. Err…me and your mother is going to head to the stores before they close, as we have no food or anything in this house. We'll be back in a bit. See you later honey." Her father said before gently kissing her head, then leaving with Mrs Granger.

_Yes! Alone with Harry! Yes! _Hermione happily thought_. This is your time to make a move and find out his feelings for you! _Her conscience said sneakily. _Ok I will try!_

And with that thought she headed towards Harry's door. Knocked. And waited until he answered. Then "err…Harry…" 

**A/N: Aren't I evil!    A cliffy!   Mwhahaaa!    Please R&R! **J ****

**Nerdypurdy – Thanx so much! **J

**Malfoychic – Thanx again! Im glad your still reading! **J

**Thanx for the reviews! Means loads! XXX**


	9. This Is itOr Is It?

**A/N: hey im back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy and im sorry if you think its crap (b/coz I think it is) but o well.  Please keep R&R coz I love to no what you think!   **
    
    **O and by the way people's thoughts are now in 'thoughts', those thingies.**
    
    **Now on with the story.**
    
    Hermione's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. There was Harry, 
    
    standing in the door way of his room, wearing only a towel, with his unruly black hair, a little calmer, with help from the water, that was also dripping down his bare, muscular chest.
    
    _'Oh my god! Look at him! He's absolutely gorgeous! I just can't believe it…I mean wow!'_ __
    
    "Err…Hermione… are you okay?" asked a very red faced Harry.
    
    "Erm...yeah…yeah...Yeah...I'm fine, fine, I'm very fine indeed." 
    
    Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper as she stared back down at Harry's chest, wanting so badly to just run her fingers over the firm muscles.
    
    Hermione couldn't believe herself, unable to control it, as she gave in to her desires reaching forward with her right hand towards Harry's chest.
    
    _'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' _Hermione's mind screamed so loud she thought Harry would be able to hear it. But no matter how much she screamed, her hand continued inching closer and closer to Harry's torso.
    
    Slowly, like a feather brushing on your cheek, Hermione's hand softly swept across Harry's chest.
    
    Much to Hermione's surprise, not to mention relief, Harry did not shout or be mad at her.  In fact, he did quite the opposite, closing his eyes and moaning softly, as Hermione got more daring and began to trace delicate little circles along his chest.
    
    "Hermione..." Harry moaned softly before grabbing her around the waist, and pushing his lips on to hers with such passion it came as such a shock to Hermione that she didn't realize what was going on until Harry's hand came around the lower of her back to carefully drag her into his room.  He fell back onto his bed, dragging Hermione with him, not that she minded, of course, all the while not breaking the deep passionate kiss, these two young lovers shared.
    
    Hermione reluctantly pulled away so that she could take a breath, as she stared deeply into Harry's, now dark with passion, green eyes she could see all the love and feelings that Harry held her and only her.
    
    _'Yes! This is what I wanted!'_ Hermione's mind screamed with joy. _'Well then, tell him, this is the most perfect time you could ever get.'_ And for once Hermione agreed with her conscience. _"Yes. Yes, I will tell him!" _
    
    "Harry, I love you." Hermione finally said it.
    
    "What was that, Hermione?  I missed it." Harry asked, a little confused.
    
    "Huh? Wha...Oh...OH!" Hermione asked confused, a lot.
    
    As Hermione came back down to earth from her cloud nine fantasy, she realized what she had just said, not only out loud, but right in front of the person she felt it for.
    
    Hermione's cheeks turned the reddest they'd ever turned; even the tips of her ears were a fire red.
    
    _'OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I REALLY HOPE HE DIDN'T HEAR THAT OR I'D HAVE TO KILL MYSELF!'_ Hermione thoughts screamed.__
    
    "Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked grabbing her arm.
    
    Hermione turned her gaze from the floor up and looked into Harry's eyes, which looked concerned.
    
    Hermione had suddenly realized that Harry did only have a towel wrapped around his waist, but it wasn't all wet yet.
    
    _'So that part wasn't a daydream.'_ Hermione thought, a little quieter this time and a lot calmer.
    
    "Yeah, I'm ok; I just must have had a little day-dream.  That's all." Hermione said, blushing a little more as she saw that the fact that Harry had a very nice, muscular chest wasn't just a daydream as well. He did have a very nice firm looking body.
    
    Harry also turned a little bit pink and quickly said "Err…I'm about to get into the shower." then let go of Hermione's arm attempting to let her know that he was suddenly uncomfortable.
    
    _'Oh! He must have just realized that he's only wearing a towel! Awww! Bless him; he's so cute when he's embarrassed.'_ Hermione thought.
    
    "Oh, ok.  I'll see ya in a bit then." Hermione said, before returning back to her room to see if she could try to figure out what she had dreamed and what had actually happened, because at the moment she was very confused.

**A/N: I no you all hate me now but I have it all figured out of how they are gonna tell each other their feelings, so your just gonna have to wait! :P**

**A big, big thanx to my beta-read person nerdypurdy, thanx loads mate! xxx**

**Potter-man – I try but it's hard to think of long and interesting chapters when you have a lot of other work to do.**

**Malfoychic - Thanx once more for your faults with my grammar.**

**Silverwand13 – Thanks! Im glad you like my story. Your stories are cool too, I really like you're 'The Magic of Love' **

**Wicked-woman – hey, thanx for still reading! She will soon!**

**Anonymous – im not evil, I just like to keep you all in suspense! **

**Nerdypurdy – thank you, you are a great beta-read person! And thanx for still reading my story.**

**Screamfan2002 – im so sorry for forgetting you in my last chapter! So I'll thank you now…thanx a lot! **J

**Thank you all so much for your reviews!   Kisses!  Xxx **


	10. What you've all been waiting for

**Hey, I'm back with a brand spanking new chapter for you all to read and enjoy – well I hope you enjoy it or there wouldn't be any point in me writing it would there? **

**Anywayz on with the show…book…story…oh whatever!**

**P.S I'm in a hyper mood b/coz I broke up from school for the Easter holiday's today! YES! **

**YAY! NO ****MORE****SCHOOL**** FOR 2 WEEKS! AND LOTS AND LOTS OF YUMMY CHOCOLATE! MMMMMMM….CHOCOLATE!**
    
    **Ok so here's my new chap! Hope you like! **
    
    **Please R&R b/coz I love to no what you think of my story!**
    
    **What you've all been waiting for.**

After a few hours which consisted of unpacking, a bit of dancing and mainly thinking about how drop-dead gorgeous Harry looked in only a towel wrapped round his waist. Hermione made her way into the living area of their holiday apartment.

"Harry" Hermione said, turning to the side so that Harry wouldn't be able to see her face flush. 

"Hey Hermione", Harry replied, who also felt a little embarrassed but hid it well.

Hermione was now calming down, and the redness disappearing from her face. Turning back to Harry she asked "what are you up to?" trying to sound interested and calm at the same time, which happened to be working quite nicely.

"Just watching TV, you want to watch with me?" Harry responded while tapping the seat next to him on the sofa.

_'That sofa does look very inviting, especially since Harry is also sitting there.'_

"Sure!" Hermione tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

_Why are you so nervous? You're only sitting next to him! You've done that countless number of times before.'_

Hermione sat at the other end of the 3-person sofa, nervously avoiding Harry's gaze. 

"I'm not going to bite!" Harry chuckled.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh in return and moved slightly closer to him.

_What are you playing at? Move closer! Wrap your arms round his waist and just kiss him, you know you want to! So just do it!'_

Harry had to try hard not to laugh out loud.

_What is she playing at? Why is she suddenly avoiding my gaze and sitting so far away?' _Harry wondered a little worried.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Is it because of earlier? Because it wasn't your fault, I should have put a top on before answering my door." Harry nervously blurted out.

Hermione was a little taken aback by Harry's bluntness that she didn't know what to say at first. 

"Err...no...No, that's ok, it's not that, its...it's..." Hermione's voice dropped into a whisper as she averted Harry's gaze, yet again.

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong," Harry demanded, softly, while taking he shoulders in his hands and pulling her closer to him.

"It's nothing," Hermione whispered while looking anywhere but at Harry.
    
    "No, its not, I know its not!" Harry whispered back.

"It is Harry I'm f-" but before Hermione could finish she found that her lips were being used for other matters, concerning a certain Harry Potter. 

As Harry pulled away from their first ever kiss, Hermione felt a pang of sadness; she was hoping he would never stop kissing her, so that she could feel pure bliss forever.

But Hermione's wish was granted as Harry leaned in once again for yet another long moment of happiness. Only this time Hermione wasn't taken by surprise so she was able to sneak her arms around Harry's neck, while his arms softly wrapped themselves around her waist.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had any idea of how long they had been kissing, all they cared about was that they were both now wrapped in each others arms, feeling each other's love radiate between them.
    
    Just as Harry's hands came up from her waist to cup her face gently they were interrupted by a cough, followed by a...
    
    "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY LIFE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!?" Mr. Granger screamed, his face turning a dark shade of purple. **(A/N: My IT teacher did that once it was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing at him, but then he sent me out ****L**** GIT!)**
    
    Hermione's face lost its smile and her eyes turned from love for Harry, to shock and hatred for her father.
    
    Harry and Hermione were still standing there, in each others arms, when 
    
    Mrs. Granger walked in the door wondering what her husband was shouting about.
    
    "Darling, why are you shouting?" Mrs. Granger asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.
    
    "JUST LOOK!" Mr. Granger shouted pointing towards the young pair, now slowly pulling away from each other.
    
    Mrs. Granger followed her husbands' finger and gaze, and as she saw what he was pointing at, a wide grin spread across her face.

**Hey so that was my new chapter hope you all liked…if not then you have no taste in stories :P lol.******

**Silverwand13 – Thanx. Sorry about that I know my last chap was a little confusing.**

**Potter-man – Lol. You will just have to wait and see.**

**LyssaQuill – Lol. Thanx a lot. I'm glad you missed your bus too, b/coz now you read my story. :D Your stories are great too, I like them. **

**Hoarse Swan – Lol, im glad you still like my story, even with all the bad points. Thanks for putting me on your favs list, makes me feel special! **

**Cassgrl087 – Can you make up your mind? Lol. :D**

**Sorcerer of diablo – Thanx. You'll just have to wait and see won't cha :P**

**Divine-Bovines – Thank you. Its hard not to though! Anywayz I love you story its hilarious!  **

**Lil' Hermione – Thanx so much.**

**Wicked-woman – Lol! I no, I'd probably go jump off a cliff if I did that it would be so embarrassing! Lol! **

**Aggro – Lol! Truth or dare sounds good, but I already have an idea sorry, thanx for the input though. Im glad you think its funny, maybe I should change the category to humour as well…hmmm, maybe.**

**Lady Sunlight – Hehe *evil grin* I like leaving people in suspense!**

**Malfoychic – Lol! Thanx im glad you still like it! And thanx for always reviewing when I post a new chapter means loads to me! **

**Anonymous – I no that last chap was a bit crap! **

**usha88 – Lol. I don't know what cloud nine means I've never felt it :( *cries quietly* anywayz *wipes tears away* Sorry bout the screen being weird I don't know how that happened but it wont happen this time. Lol.**

**Sarah – Thanx. I'm sorry I don't think I can do anything about that sorry.**

**Nerdypurdy – Thanx a lot. S'ok. I finally go round to reviewing your story, sorry bout the delay but its wicked and I really love it! Please continue. **

**Emily – Thanx so much. I so feel honoured! Lol! **

**Whoa that took a while! Phew so many people to thank, but your all worth it!**

**Thank you all for reviewing it's a pleasure to continue writing knowing that I have people who continue to read my work! Thank you so much!  **

**A HUGE thanks to nerdypurdy my beta-read. You've been a major help! *kisses***

**Once again thank you all for reviewing, I hope to be thanking you all again after this chapter *winks* lol. **

***kisses for you all***

**~*~Emma~*~  **


	11. Mr Granger has some serious mental probl...

**A/N: Hey all fellow readers I have returned with a new chapter hope you all agree that it's good. Lol.**

**Please R&R, thank you so much.**

****

****

**Mr. Granger has some serious mental problems!**

****

****

He awaited his wife's outburst of anger of the two young lovers, but it never came. He looked to his left to find his wife not only smiling at the couple but also having tears streaming down her cheeks.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT? THAT BOY…" Mr. Granger spat. "HAS HIS HANDS ON OUR DAUGHTER! HE KISSED HER! SO WHT ON EARTH ARE YOU SO HAPPY? HUH?" He screamed, his voice rising with every word he spoke.

"Because, dear, it's obvious…" Mrs. Granger said trying her best to keep her voice calm, but it proving to be very difficult.

"WHAT'S OBVIOUS?!?" Mr. Granger interrupted, now getting angrier.

"Well, if you would just listen and not interrupt me, I would tell you!" She couldn't control her annoyance any longer. "THEY ARE IN LOVE!" She screamed "HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?!? I MEAN LOOK AT THEM!"

Mr. Granger looked towards the two who were now sitting on the sofa; Hermione was curled up in Harry's embrace, as he had his arms wrapped around her for comfort and protection. 

The anger in Mr. Granger's face dropped and tears started to swell as he saw the fear and pain in his daughter's eyes.

"Oh my god! Darling I'm so sorry!" He whispered barely audible. "What…What have I done?"

"You've blown it, that's what you've done." Mrs. Granger whispered back trying not to sound too harsh.

Mr. Granger looked up into the eyes of his wife, then back down to his daughters, he knew what he had to do, but he just couldn't allow himself to. 

"Honey, I know it will be hard to except but, you'll just have to. You can't choose who you fall in love with now can you?" Mrs. Granger spoke softly to her husband as she slowly wrapped her arm around him for support.

As Mrs. Granger dragged her husband out of the living room and into their master bedroom, Hermione couldn't believe what she had just witness; first of all, she had finally kissed Harry, and then was rudely interrupted by her father who then had what seemed like a nervous breakdown with all kinds of emotions. And most of all she couldn't believe her mother was acted so calm and was so okay with her and Harry kissing. Adding all of this together meant that Hermione was in more than slight shock.

Harry looked down at Hermione's face full of confusion, worry and love. He himself couldn't believe what he had just seen, all of it happened so fast it was like a blur. Except for one thing that Harry was very glad to remember…their kiss.

_'God! Those kisses were brilliant! I want to kiss her again and never stop. But she'd been through too much just now; I better wait a while, at least until she's feeling better.' _Harry thought, a little disappointed with the fact that he is such a caring guy. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked in a gentle voice while slowly stroking her cheek.

Although Hermione had heard what Harry said it didn't resister in her mind, as she was still shocked from what had happened.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned, getting very worried.

_'This isn't like Hermione. She's usually strong; she doesn't let anyone worry her…not even Malfoy.'_

"Hermione, Hermione, are you okay? Answer me!" 

This time Hermione did answer, "Yeah, Harry I'm ok…just a little taken aback is all."

"It's okay; it's going to be okay." Harry said soothingly as he held Hermione tighter in his embrace, kissing her softly on the head.

"Oh Harry, what's going to happen?" Hermione blurted out between sobs.

"Hermione, I don't know what's going to happen but whatever it is, I'll be here to help you through, I promise." Harry said trying his hardest to reassure her.

"You really mean it?" Hermione asked, her head slowly rising off Harry's chest.

"Yes, Hermione I do. I'll always be here to look after you, because…I love you." Harry wasn't sure how Hermione was going to take the news. Would she get mad and break his heart? Or would she say she loved him back?

There was a long pause, too long for Harry's liking. 

"Do you…do you really lov…love me?" Hermione stuttered the words out, she couldn't believe it…did he just say that he loved her?

Harry took a deep breath then "Yes...and I was wondering if you feel the same way?"

_'Oh no! Here it comes…watch out heart! Your about to be smashed into millions of pieces…'_

Harry couldn't read the expression on Hermione's face, but he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't good.

Then finally…

"Harry…"

**Well that was my new chapter. Did you enjoy? Please let me know.**

**Miercoles Radcliffe – Thank you for reading my story even though your not English, I'm still glad you enjoyed it and understood it.**

**i am THE anonymous – There might be a beach scene I haven't decided yet. I think this chapter is longer, hope it meets your standards, lol.**

**Classic Cowboy – If you thought that was evil you'll love this one, lol. **

** Lordanhur – Thanks, well there's the more. Hope you liked.**

** Potter-man – Lol, I can see that you hate cliff-hangers, am I correct? **

**Leah – Thank you. Sorry about that chapter it was a little confusing, I promise not to confuse anyone again, (I hope). I agree I don't really like Ron either he's kind of annoying. **

**lady priestess – I'm glad you liked it, thank you.**

**Fatima – Thanks, yes my story is cool *head grows bigger and bigger, oh no I can't hold it (falls on the floor b/coz of the weight)…minutes later…manages to get back up and balance head, continues writing.* Yes Harry and Hermione forever and ever!**

**Silverwand13 – Thank you so much. I'm glad you're still reading my story. **

**Lady sunlight – I'm sorry. Uh oh I did it again; I left you in suspense. I hope you don't go out the room again and stay out b/coz I'll cry. I will.**

**Phi cong – Thanx. I'm not really into Yu-Gi-Oh but your story was good.**

**Emily – Awww thank you. I'm so happy that I made your tummy tickle with joy and made your day. It's made my day to know that I have such a positive affect on my readers, thank you so much.**

**Lil' Hermione – Lol. Yes I'm still going to write more, and more after this chapter (if I can think of more that is :S) I'm happy that you loved it. **

**Ramy – Thanks, I thought of the plot all myself, I'm so proud of me, lol. I will try to keep up the good work, but I can't promise it, lol.**

**Matt – Oh my, thank you so much, you don't know how happy it made me feel when I read your review thank you so much. *wipes a tear from her eye***

**Well there you have all the thank you's, there weren't so many this time *cry's loudly* but you can't have everything in life, right? **

**Oh and before I forget so many thank you's to my beta-read nurdypurdy; thanks so much you're a big help, I really appreciate it. **

**Bye for now. **

**~*~Kisses~*~**

**~*~Emma~*~**

****


	12. Things get sorted

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for this chapter but I had exams at school for a week, a few weeks ago so I had to study before them and I've had homework. Can you believe we take a week worth of exams and they then expect us to do homework! Teachers are bloody mental!**

**Any-who, here's the new chapter! **

**Enjoy! And please don't forget to R&R I would be ever-so grateful!**

**Thanx!**

**Things get sorted **

****

****

"Harry…of course I feel the same way! Harry, I love you so much it's indescribable," Hermione said…speaking with every emotion she felt.

Harry felt like he was floating on air when Hermione jumped into his arms and they kissed once again. However, this time it was different. It was their first real kiss…complete with all their passions, emotions and love for each other.

Hermione pulled away, much to Harry's despair. 

"Harry…Harry…Harry, stop," Hermione managed to say between Harry kissing her.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry questioned, wondering why she wanted to stop.

Hermione placed her forehead against Harry's and looked deep into his green pools that, needles to say, she wouldn't abject to getting lost in forever.

"Harry…I'm so sorry…I just…I need to speak to my parents…before we go any further…okay?" Hermione whispered in between pants.

"Yeah, yeah I understand." Harry tried his hardest not to sound disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I want this as much as you do but…this has to be sorted." Hermione kissed Harry on the lips one last time before disappeared into her parent's bedroom.

(I'm not going to say what happened in there because it'll be too boring, plus I couldn't be bothered to write it all.)

"Hermione, the things you go through…I just wish I could help." Harry whispered to himself as he went and sat down on the sofa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*About 4 Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry everythi…" Hermione stopped talking upon seeing Harry curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. 

"Awwwww! He looks so cute." Hermione whispered as she stroked his cheek softly.

"Harry…Harry…Harry wake up…" 

"Huh? What? Oh Hermione…" Harry sat up, "…oh I'm sorry." He said, realizing that he had fallen asleep. 

"It's ok." Hermione reassured him.

Harry smiled his special 'Hermione' smile before moving in closer and kissing her tenderly.

"Mmmmm…Harry." 

"Sorry to interrupt this…but I just want to apologize to Harry…" Mr. Granger said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Harry pulled back from Hermione and took her hand in his.

Mr. Granger took a deep breath and then said, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted towards you…really sorry."

"It's okay, Mr. Granger I can understand…I mean, if I was you I wouldn't want to give up such a lovely, beautiful, caring, kind, intelligent, inter…"

"Okay, Harry, you can stop! I think they get the point." Hermione playfully punched Harry's arm while blushing.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger just laughed at them.

"Okay, who's ready for bed? It's way past 12:30." Mrs. Granger said, looking at her watch and clicking her tongue.

"Yes, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so come on, you two off to bed." Mr. Granger said, while gently pushing them out of the living room and toward their bedrooms.

"Okay, okay…dad, we don't need to be pushed." Hermione laughed.

"Goodnight, Mr and Mrs. Granger." Harry politely said.

"Sleep well, Harry." Mrs. Granger gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Night, Harry." Mr. Granger called as he headed towards the kitchen after saying goodnight to his daughter.

Mrs. Granger said her goodnights to her daughter and, of course a hug and a kiss before heading off towards the kitchen after Mr. Granger.

"Well…goodnight, Harry." 

"Yeah, Night 'Mi-" Harry didn't get a chance to finish before Hermione had other uses for his month.

They each pulled away, breathless, looking deep into each other's souls and seeing the love the other felt for him or her.

"I love you, Harry." Hermione whispered into Harry's mouth before kissing him again.

She finished the kiss and began to walk towards her room, but Harry stopped her and pulled her round to face him once again.

"I haven't finished saying goodnight yet." Harry said playfully, while wrapping his arms once again around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Oh really, and what, may I ask, have you to say to me?" Hermione tried to sound serious but failing miserably.

"Yes, you may, and your answer is that; I have yet to say how much I love you." Harry mood quickly turned serious.

"Well…"

"Hermione, my love, my sweet, my dear, my…my…erm…"

"Harry." Hermione playfully whacked his head.

"I'm sorry. Hermione, I love you more than life itself. I love you more than words can say, more than emotions can show. Hermione, I love you."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said bursting into tears while hugging him tightly before thanking him with a deep and passionate kiss.

"Come on, you two…hurry up and get to bed." Mrs. Granger interrupted them, before heading into her room with Mr. Granger in tow.

"Okay, mom." Hermione moaned.

Harry didn't want to leave either; he wanted to stay with Hermione all night long.

As if reading his mind, a mischievous twinkle appeared in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, how about you come and sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Hermione said, slightly pleaded.

"Only to cuddle, not that!" Hermione added turning, a little red from seeing the shock (not to mention delight) in Harry's eyes.

"Oh right…of course" Harry blushed a bit at what he thought she was on about.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Hermione was already in her room pulling back the bed spread.

_'I don't need to be told twice.' _Harry thought as he lay behind Hermione, with his arms wrapped carefully around her waist.

"Night 'Mione." Harry gently kissed her neck.

"Night, Harry. Hermione said, already half asleep, but gently giving his hand a squeeze letting him know she cared.

'God, I'm the luckiest guy alive.' Were Harry's last thoughts before drifting off into a lovely dream starring none other than, Hermione.

**What do you think?     Well, let me know please!**

**I would like to say a huge thanx to nurdypurdy my beta-read! You do a brilliant job!**

**Also thank you so much to the people who reviewed my last chapter, these people were:**

**lady**** priestess**

**potter-man******

**SvetKa******

**Silverwand13**

**Harry4mione or merry**

**Coyote/spike**

**SummerMagic******

**Ramy******

**Phi cong**

**Hoarse Swan**

**Ears91**

**Lady Sunlight**

**Nurdypurdy**

**Lil****' Hermione**

**Miercoles Radcliffe**

**Angel Potter**

**Lord belial**

**Devin Jamie Pickrell ~ Seven times!**

**Wouldn't-You-Like-To-Know ~ Twice!**

**Thank you all so much, you are all wonderful people, I am very, very grateful!**


	13. The Beach, Yes!

**Hey**

**I have finally written another chapter, and yes it is a beach chapter. I think it's a bit all lovey, lovey, but ah well. **

**Enjoy at will, and if you want to you can R&R! **

**Thanks a lot for reading my story!**

**The beach, yes!**

"Hermione, dear its time to get up; your breakfast is done." Mrs. Granger called through Hermione's shut door.

"Hmmm…okay mom…be out in a minute." Hermione called back sleepily.

As Hermione started to drift slowly back to sleep, the boy lying parallel to her right awoke with a start to Mrs. Granger's voice. 

"Err, Hermione?" Harry looked over at the girl he loved; she was nearly fully asleep again. 

Harry sighed before gentle shaking his love wake and softly kissing her lips.

"Oh, Harry" Hermione sighed quietly into his mouth. 

"We better get up for breakfast." Harry whispered lightly into her ear making a tingle run down her spine.

"But I want to stay in bed, with you." Hermione snuggled closer to Harry taking in all his warmth.

"Hermione as much as I would love to stay here all day with you too, we have to get up. I think you'll get up when you know where we're going!" Harry continued whispering softly into her ear.

"Where?" Hermione couldn't contain her excitement.

"The beach!" 

A scream was followed by a great bear hug and Hermione running out of the room towards the table in the kitchen.

Harry chuckled lightly at how well he knew his girlfriend…

_'Hermione my girlfriend, my girlfriend Hermione. That has a nice ring to it, my girlfriend Hermione.'_

Harry couldn't help but smile as he walked out the room towards the kitchen for breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is the life, ay kids?" Mr. Granger asked smiling gently at the two of them.

"It sure is." Harry answered stretching and yawning. 

"Did you want to go for a swim in the sea Harry?" Hermione asked brightly with a pleading in her eyes that Harry just couldn't resist.

"Okay" Harry reluctantly got up off his sun-lounger, he had just got comfy but, how could he say no to his wonderful girlfriend. 

Harry smiled again at his own thoughts, _'My girlfriend, all mine, my 'Mione'_

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione joked as they walked slowly into the sea water; it was a little cold.

"I was just thinking…" Harry smiled again, causing Hermione to laugh at little. 

"Thinking of what?" Hermione was now getting a little impatient.

"Thinking of…" at the look he received from Hermione he continued, "…how luckily I am to have you as my beautiful, wonderful, intelligent…" 

Hermione captured his lips passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close.

It only took Harry a spilt second to realise what Hermione had done, and he too wrapped his arms around her slim waist, also pulling her in close and kissing back just as passionately.

"Mmmmmm…" Hermione pulled back staring lovingly into Harry's eyes. She pushed a stray hair out of Harry's eyes then continued to run her hand through his hair, ruffling it up even more than it was. 

"I love you Hermione" Harry spoke so softly and sweetly, it brought a single tear to Hermione's eyes. 

"I love you too, Harry" Hermione managed to get her words out before tears of happiness started to stream down her cheeks.

Harry had to think quick; he the tears were tears of joy he still didn't to see Hermione cry, so he did the only thing he could think of that would stop the flow of tears; he continued to kiss her again. 

It worked; Hermione's tears were replaced by moans of pleasure from both Harry and Hermione.

**I need to say so many thank yous to so many people who have reviewed, so here we go:**

**Thanks so much to:**

**Just someone**

**Harrypotterfreak******

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**

**Ashley**

**Lady Sunlight**

**Ramy******

**Wouldn't-You-Like-To-Know ~ Three times**

**Usha88**

**Silverwand**** 13**

**Maria**

**Hoarse swan**

**Hyperventalating******

**Hermharry******

**luvinhary4eva122 **

**Hermione**

**Philosopher23 ******

**I will be continuing soon. **


	14. School Once More

**This will be my last chapter because I've just found out that you can no longer just use a chapter as author's notes, so I'm forced to write a last chapter in order to end my story. **

**I'm sorry to all the people who have been great readers, I'm extremely grateful to all of you.**

**Also I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is really crap, because I kind of wrote it all in like 30 minutes, so I'm really sorry.**

****

**Chapter 14. – School once more.**

"Come on kids the bus will be leaving in 5 seconds."  Mr. Granger shouted through the apartment, while lugging his own suitcase through the front door. 

"We're coming dad, calm down!" Hermione yelled back, furiously trying to shut her overflowing suitcase.

"Oh, Harry could you help me with this please?"  Hermione asked, while sitting on her suitcase and trying to shut it at the same time. 

"There we are. Come now we'd better get moving." Harry grabbed his own suitcase, as they all made their way out of the apartment and into the bus for the airport waiting. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* - boring flight!

"Home at last." Mr. Granger breathed in deeply, "How's it feel to be home now kids?"  Mr. Granger politely asked, chocking a little on the polluted air of London.

Hermione forced a smile, "its great dad." She sounded not at all convincing.

"Yeah, I wish I was back in Florida as well." Mr. Granger read Hermione's mind, "It was lovely out there wasn't it, dear?" 

"It was yes." Mrs. Granger politely answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* - boring ride home in the car!

A few days later, and its time for school. 

This scene is with Ron and Harry on the Hogwarts Express.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked Harry, sitting down opposite. "It's not like her to miss the train." 

"She's just saying goodbye to her mom and dad." Harry had already said to Mr and Mrs. Granger and though it wise to let them say goodbye in peace. 

"Oh, ok. So my old mate what's new? Did I miss anything good over at staying with Hermione?"  Ron asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

"Well…

The end.

**I'm so sorry for putting you through such a horribly, crappy chapter, it will never happen again. I'm thinking of maybe not writing any more, but only time will tell, as they say. **

**Goodbye to all, and to all a lovely Christmas, and New Year!**

**Thank you, so much to all of the following people list below for they're wonderful reviews, whether it be good or bad, I'm very happy to have been worthy of your say. **

**Wouldn't-You-Like-To-Know – 5 times, thanx for the chapter ideas, and sorry for not using them.**** Thanx for always reviewing x **

**Hoarse Swan – Thank you for being greatly supportive of me x **

**Lady Sunlight – Thank you also for being a great reader x **

**Hermione – Thank you for being a great fan, you are awesome x **

**silverwand13 – You've been with since the beginning, thank you so much x**

**Carly**** – Awww! Thanx for putting me in your favourites, that means so much to me x**

**Guestladyyeahlol**** – 9 times, wow! I think that's a record for reviewing my stories. Thanx so much x**

**V – Thanx for reviewing hope you enjoy x**

**LiZz**** – I'm so glad you liked it, thanx so much for reviewing x**

**Ramy – Thanx a lot for always reviewing, means a lot to me x**

**Lil****' Hermione – Thank you for all your great support x **

**Usha88 – Thanx for sticking with me x**

**romantic shade of blue – 6 times, thanx so much. I'm so glad you loved my story, it makes me happy to know that I do good work x**

**mitora jesus-freak – 6 times, when I went on holiday to ****Florida**** the water was cold. I'm not a ****Florida**** person so you can't hate me. thanx so much for your lovely reviews x**

**Melissa37 – Thanx for your reviews, means loads x**

**Philosopher23 – Harry knew they were going to the beach because…*Thinks really fast* aha!…Because I wrote it! Lol! Thanx for your reviews x **

****Pretty_Cheerleader** - Thanx for the advise, I was never gonna let them have (anything big) I mean it's only a PG anyway x**

**lilari78 – I'm happy that you liked my story, thank you for your appreciated review x **

**damson rhee – Awww! I'm luved, I feel so special! Thank you for the wonderful review x **

**Devin Jamie Pickrell – 2 times, 9 reviews ay, you have left me the same amount of reviews as Wouldn't-You-Like-To-Know. Thanx so much for all of your wonderful reviews, I love to read them x **

**Thank you all so very, very, much for reviewing my work. And I hope we will all meet again some day. :D **

**Luv**** ya all, **

**Emma **

**xxxxx**


End file.
